This invention relates to a large aperture microlens array apparatus.
This invention relates particularly to a large aperture microlens array assembly having at least two arrays of microlenses with individual unit cell trains optically interconnecting individual microlenses in one array with related individual microlenses in another array. In each unit cell train the light entering an entrance pupil of a microlens in one array is transmitted through the exit pupil of a related microlens of the other array to provide a collimated output through the exit pupil.